


In Favor of a Night In

by Dustbunny3



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Minor Bolin/Opal, Standing Up a Double Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: Plans for a double date fall through and there are no regrets.





	In Favor of a Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FemFeb this year. Bolin insists in Turf Wars that Korra and Asami need to have a double date with him and Opal asap; Opal assures them there’s no pressure. I was going to write the potential date in question but then went for cuddlefluff instead.

“Korra,” murmurs Asami against Korra’s temple. Korra shifts only to wrap herself more securely around Asami, face tucking into Asami’s neck. Asami lets Korra press her to the arm of the couch and clings back while she prods, “We have to get ready.”

Her answer is an unconvincing snore, bringing a laugh out of her.

“Come on,” Asami says, though her attempt to sound stern is blocked by the smile curled across her lips. One wouldn’t have to twist her arm too hard before she’d admit that it’s tempting to stay here, cuddled up with Korra and listening to the concert of cicada-crickets just starting up for the evening. “We agreed to this date.”

“I know,” Korra says on a sigh. “And I was looking forward to it but–” she interrupts herself to nuzzle her way up Asami’s neck and across her cheek for a quick kiss. “I just want you to myself right now.”

Asami tips her head for another kiss, one that lingers. She breaks it before she can forget herself and drags herself out of Korra’s embrace, saying, “Let me just call them.”

Opal and Bolin will understand– and, with any luck, won’t tease them  _too_  badly.


End file.
